A Wish
by Changing-life
Summary: Quand un vœu change toute la donne...Swan Queen.


Bonsoir !

J'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger, d'un peu plus drôle et en voici le résultat ! (Un peu de suspens sera rajouté tout de même...).

J'ai l'impression que _**She is the Sunlight**_ n'est pas une histoire tant appréciée que ça, mais je n'abandonnerais pas pour autant.

De même, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène M et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite malgré les nombreuses corrections.

Je m'excuse si c'est un peu bref et mauvais.

Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en pensez que ça soit en commentaire, par le biais de la messagerie, grâce aux mises en favoris ou en follow et n'oubliez pas...

Tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera une motivation de plus pour écrire !

* * *

 **What if we ruin it all and we love like fools ?**  
 **And all we have we lose ?**  
 **I don't want you to go but I want you so**  
 **So tell me what we choose  
**

* * *

Henry était sur la terrasse du _Granny's_.  
Il avait organisé une fête pour célébrer sa majorité.  
Il profitait de la soirée avec ses invités, du buffet énorme organisé par Ingrid et Cora, de la musique sélectionnée par Ruby et surtout d'une tranquilité d'esprit toute nouvelle.  
 **\- Maman ! Il y a une étoile filante qui arrive !** déclara Henry, en pointant du doigt le ciel noir.  
Regina s'arracha à l'étreinte de Robin pour apercevoir le petit éclair qui illuminait l'atmosphère obscure.  
La mairesse observa le phénomène astrologique tout en prononçant mentalement son souhait le plus cher :  
\- **J'aimerais être étroitement liée à Emma.**  
La mairesse allait épouser le voleur, mais son cœur la dirigeait expressément vers la blonde magnifique et il lui était difficile de lutter contre sa destinée.  
 **\- Tu as fais un vœu ?** demanda Henry, curieux de savoir le désir formulé par sa mère.  
Le jeune homme était persuadé que la demande concernait le shérif.  
Il n'était pas aveugle, même si Emma et Regina dissimulaient leurs écarts du mieux possible.  
Les absences répétées des deux femmes, les fleurs, les regards fiévreux échangés et leur proximité parfois excessive les trahissaient.  
 **\- Ce n'est qu'une légende chéri et...j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin !** répliqua la brune, en retournant se loger dans les bras de Robin.  
Elle devait convaincre son myocarde que sa place était aux côtés d'un homme.  
Robin lui donnerait des enfants et garantirait la paix au sein de sa famille ou auprès des Charmants.  
 **\- Vraiment ?** interrogea Henry, qui discernait le mensonge conçu pour satisfaire les apparences.  
Regina prônait le bien être de Cora depuis que sa mort avait été évité de justesse et Emma surveillait Ingrid de très près.  
L'absence de répondant maternel confirmait les doutes d'Henry.  
Un manque rongeait l'esprit de Regina, une peau douce qu'elle avait caressé de nombreuses fois, des lèvres exquises qu'elle avait embrassé avec passion.  
Emma avait laissé une empreinte indélébile sur son âme.  
 **\- Je peux savoir qui ou quoi ça implique ?** questionna Henry, content de constater que sa mère adoptive n'était pas entièrement comblée et qu'un vide régnait quelque part.  
Regina secoua la tête.  
Si elle avouait publiquement l'objet de sa requête, sa plus grande faiblesse serait exposée et maltraitée.  
 **\- Si je te le dis, ça gâcherait tout ! N'est-ce-pas ?** demanda la mairesse, pour clore le débat.  
Robin s'imaginait que le mystère s'imposait car il était question de leur future union.  
Le baiser que lui conféra sa compagne le rassura.  
Malheureusement, c'est la propriétaire d'une somptueuse veste rouge rangée dans son dressing qui obnubilait Regina.

 **[...** **]**

 **\- Alors ?**  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Henry s'était isolé avec Rumplestiltskin.  
Le jeune homme réclamait un cadeau spécial au magicien pour son anniversaire.  
Il insistait pour que la revendication secrète de Regina devienne véritable.  
 **\- Son vœu se réalisera !** céda l'éclopé, conquis par la forte détermination de son petit-fils.  
Henry sauta de joie, les compétences de son aîné allaient lui accorder une chance d'avoir une meilleure harmonie entre ses deux parents.  
 **\- T'es le meilleur grand-père !** clama t-il, euphorique grâce à l'accord scellé.  
Rumplestiltskin nuança ses propos concernant le sort qu'il devait jeter :  
 **\- Je ne dois pas être tenu pour responsable, on est d'accord ?**  
Belle lui avait accordé une nouvelle chance après bien des péripéties et il ne voulait pas la gâcher.  
 **\- Je veux son bonheur et je sais qu'elle ne le trouvera pas avec Robin !** assura Henry, convaincu du bien-fondé de ses ambitions.  
La mise en garde ne tarda cependant pas à être émise :  
 **\- La magie est imprévisible.**  
Le maléfice pouvait ne pas avoir le résultat escompté et l'impact apporter bien des problèmes.  
 **\- Ça ne la tuera pas, hein ?!** s'écria Henry, soudainement apeuré que l'incantation soit dangereuse pour la santé de sa mère.  
Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.  
Il n'oserait pas éliminer la fille de son premier amour, de l'amante que son cœur sollicitait toujours malgré lui.  
 **\- Oh non ! Au pire des cas, j'aurais de quoi m'amuser !** déclara Rumplestiltskin, sur un ton railleur.  
Néanmoins, si l'attente de Regina n'allait pas dans le bon sens, elle pourrait se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.  
Cette simple spéculation arrivait à faire rire Rumplestiltskin.  
 **\- Rumple ! Je peux savoir ce que tu manigances ?!** hurla une voix féminine qui venait interrompre l'échange discret.  
Belle avait entendu la dernière phrase en allant chercher Henry pour le découpage de son gâteau.  
Le sourire sadique qui étirait les lèvres de Rumplestiltskin alertait la bibliothécaire sur la portée de la conversation.  
 **\- Grand-père a été sage !** rétorqua immédiatement Henry comme défense.  
Le sorcier était accusé à tort, pour une fois.  
Il ne nuisait pas à ses semblables.  
 **\- Sage comme la dernière fois ?** rappela Belle, qui faisait référence à la dernière entourloupe de l'antiquaire.  
La semaine dernière, il avait prêté gracieusement son attrape-rêves au shérif.  
Les images qui s'étaient affichées avaient montré Killian embrassant une autre femme.  
La blonde avait demandé à être seule et le propriétaire de la boutique avait accepté pour qu'elle encaisse ce qu'il pensait être une humiliation.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas cet échantillon pixellisé qui avait fait pleurer Emma.  
L'origine de la tristesse de la blonde provenait de la scène suivante.  
L'objet avait représenté la mairesse qui sanglotait tout en avouant ses sentiments pour le shérif.  
Les deux femmes, qui entretenaient une tendre liaison, s'étaient séparées quand Robin avait demandé la main de la brune.  
 **\- J'ai aidé Miss Swan à voir clair dans l'infidélité de son pathétique manchot alcoolique !** rectifia Rumplestiltskin, qui avait accidentellement démasqué la vraie nature du pirate.  
L'homme n'était plus aussi maléfique qu'il l'avait été.  
Il ressentait même un peu de compassion pour la blonde trompée.  
 **\- Tu lui as brisé le cœur !** expliqua Belle, qui supposait que l'isolement d'Emma était suite à la gaffe.  
L'interlocuteur secoua la tête, répudiant cette attaque.  
 **\- J'appelle ça contribuer à l'intérêt de la ville !** précisa t-il, sur un ton malicieux.  
Bien que la sentence était injuste pour Emma, Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier que Killian soit rejeté.  
 **\- Je n'ai rien fait cette fois-ci ! J'ai juste donné à Henry son cadeau d'anniversaire !** se justifia t-il, avant que la bibliothécaire ne suppose un complot secret.  
Belle fronça les sourcils.  
La pile de paquets était encore sur le bar et aucun n'avait été ouvert.  
 **\- Et il n'était pas emballé ?** demanda t-elle, suspicieuse.  
Le magicien se vantait de ne plus être mauvais et foncièrement méchant, mais Belle était méfiante.  
Les promesses de son compagnon n'étaient pas toujours respectées, la roublardise l'emportant souvent sur ses tentatives.  
 **\- Grand-père est plus subtile que ça !** débita Henry, en éclatant de rire.  
La plaisanterie suscita l'agacement de la brune, qui n'hésita pas à proférer une mise en garde :  
 **\- Je te préviens ! Emma a déjà énormément souffert alors si tu en rajoutes une couche, tu ne me reverras plus !**  
Le scepticisme de Belle n'était pas superflu.  
Rumplestiltskin ne lâcha pas du regard Cora de toute la soirée.

 **[...** **]**

Regina allait manger une part de dessert quand la porte du restaurant grinça, indiquant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.  
Emma se tenait dans l'encadrement, un colis enveloppé dans de la feutrine entre ses bras.  
La blonde s'était vêtue pour l'occasion d'une jolie robe noire fendue à la cuisse, la couleur optimale pour captiver la brune de ses rêves.  
La mairesse avait éloigné l'assiette qu'elle tenait, l'apparition inespérée du shérif la bouleversait.  
 **\- Tu...Tu es venue ?** demanda Regina, subjuguée par le changement vestimentaire.  
La jeune femme conservait une certaine distante entre leurs corps pour éviter une proximité sensuelle.  
Leurs rendez-vous coquins s'étaient arrêtés depuis une semaine, mais le désir incendiait encore leurs veines.  
 **\- Je ne pouvais pas rater ça !** répondit Emma, les paupières empourprées par ces nuits où le sommeil était remplacé par la peine.  
L'appétit de Regina avait disparu.  
Les yeux de la mairesse étaient enflammés aussi, même si son accablement était caché sous une couche de maquillage.  
 **\- Tu t'es remise ?** continua t-elle, impassible pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'assemblée.  
Emma guida furtivement son interlocutrice dans les toilettes, fermant la porte à clé par précaution.  
Les invités étaient trop occupés à bavarder pour remarquer leur absence si elle était courte.  
 **\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas triste pour Hook !** déclara la blonde, en déboutonnant le chemisier de sa partenaire.  
Regina essaya de se débattre pour la forme, mais les caresses du shérif la faisait frissonner de plaisir, ravivant un désir fort.  
 **\- Emma...** soupira la brune, en repoussant la bouche qui embrassait son décolleté.  
La mairesse était dans la tourmente.  
Elle adorait la blonde obstinée, mais le mariage programmé l'obligeait à se résigner.  
 **\- C'est trop dur sans toi...** chuchota Emma, qui endurait le partage comme un calvaire.  
Il était toujours question de cachoteries, de moments rapides et de stratagèmes tordus pour dissimuler les preuves de leurs retrouvailles comme un essouflement, un parfum résistant, des mots doux écrits sur un morceau de papier, du tissu déchiré.  
 **\- On ne peut pas se voir uniquement pour coucher ensemble !** expliqua Regina, qui culpabilisait de jouir correctement seulement avec Emma.  
Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de son projet initial et ça la perturbait.  
 **\- On peut pas s'en empêcher !** rappela la blonde, qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher des lèvres rouge carmin de son amante.  
Les deux femmes avaient déjà essayé de se stopper, mais l'arrêt n'apportait qu'un besoin plus viscéral.  
Elles finissaient par se compromettre encore et souvent plus violemment.  
La dernière fois, dans le caveau, Emma avait juste eu le temps de s'enfuir avant l'arrivée de Cora.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de décevoir et de trahir tout le monde !** déclara Regina, qui se conformait à l'opinion publique.  
Emma caressa un sein à travers le haut en coton pour obtenir gain de cause.  
Le résultat fut immédiat.  
La mairesse s'était arquée pour encourager l'exploration.  
Elle se retenait même de ne pas se donner entièrement à Emma et ses doigts experts.  
 **\- S'il te plaît ! Une dernière fois !** persista le shérif, ses phalanges emmêlées à la chevelure sombre.  
L'adrénaline et la volupté que lui procurait la Reine était une drogue qui la conduisait sans détour à renouveler l'expérience lascive.  
La tentation était trop belle pour que Regina ne l'écarte.  
Cette nuit serait celle d'adieu à son manque de droiture.  
 **\- Laisse-moi inventer une bonne excuse et...** commença t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les jambes légèrement dénudées de sa partenaire.  
La brune était fière qu'une silhouette aussi musclée lui appartienne exclusivement et sans retenue.  
 **\- Une excuse plausible, Madame le Maire !** approuva Emma, tout en insistant sur l'appellation.  
L'excitation de la mairesse augmentait à une vitesse folle quand on lui conférait du pouvoir sexuellement ou qu'on lui sursurrait des mots érotiques.  
 **\- Je te retrouve au manoir !** clôtura la brune, heureuse d'avoir finalement attribué à Emma un double de toutes ses clés.  
Regina retrouva Robin, l'air impassible.  
Elle se devait d'être indifférente malgré les activités immorales qu'elle venait d'organiser.  
C'est le clin d'œil suggestif que lui adressa Emma avant de s'éloigner définitivement qui lui procura un bon bobard.  
 **\- Emma a déniché la robe qui pourrait m'aller !** avisa Regina, qui faisait référence à sa tenue pour la grande cérémonie qui approchait.  
La brune ne s'était toujours pas décidée, bien que de nombreuses robes étaient époustouflantes.  
L'angoisse de s'engager devait certainement la compromettre.  
C'était bien plus facile comme excuse.  
 **\- Oh...Je suppose que je ne dois pas la voir !** présuma Robin, qui identifiait les traditions à quelque chose de sacré.  
Pour sa fiancée, le principe n'était pas le même.  
Elle avait déjà eu droit à un mariage et elle avait pour habitude que ce soit une contrainte.  
La preuve en était avec tout ce qu'il fallait préparer pour avoir une réception agréable.  
 **\- On va discuter des préparatifs avec un bon chocolat chaud !** inventa la brune, qui prétextait une simple amitié pour légitimer son départ.  
Robin adhéra de suite à la sollicitation, piégé par la générosité de la brune.  
Regina était adorable avec Emma, prête à épauler le shérif désormais célibataire.  
 **\- On se revoit demain ?** demanda la mairesse, pour être sûre que son compagnon ne rentre pas à leur domicile après les célébrations.  
Robin concéda, persuadé que le choix de sa conjointe serait le meilleur.  
Elle ferait une mariée magnifique.  
 **\- Je serais avec Killian. Je vais peut-être pouvoir l'aider avec Emma !** répondit-il, motivé à remplacer les bières qu'avalaient le pirate par une grande discussion.  
Regina embrassa brièvement le voleur pour éviter que son parfum boisé se répercute sur son épiderme.  
C'est une fois à l'extérieur que la jeune femme éclata de rire.  
Killian ne récupérerait jamais Emma.

 **[...** **]**

Snow, soucieuse du bien-être de sa fille, avait épié la conversation conjugale.  
Emma lui échappait de plus en plus, peu importe les efforts prodigués.  
Quand le shérif avait emménagé dans le grand appartement d'Ingrid, le cœur de l'institutrice s'était ébréché.  
Ensuite, ayant remarqué les repas fréquents que Regina préparait et octroyait à Emma, Snow avait jugé bon d'avertir sa fille sur la présence trop familière de la mairesse.  
Snow percevait encore Regina comme une menace et Emma ne supportait pas ce jugement offensif.  
Résultat, la blonde ne parlait plus du tout à sa mère.  
 **\- Regina et Emma autour d'un chocolat chaud ?** questionna Snow, qui distinguait une anomalie dans le discours.  
Elle avait fréquenté assez longtemps son ancienne belle-mère pour savoir que sa boisson préférée était le café.  
 **\- Tu crois qu'on devrait s'en mêler ?** demanda l'institutrice, curieuse de connaître les véritables raisons qui poussaient les deux femmes à s'exiler.  
David fronça les sourcils.  
Emma avait le droit à une vie privée sans intrusion.  
 **\- Snow ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !** déclara-t-il, sur un ton ferme.  
La concernée ne renonça pas, cherchant le subterfuge :  
 **\- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est si urgent pour partir précipitamment !**  
Henry, qui écoutait les divagations de sa grand-mère, était joyeux.  
Il était persuadé que le vœu avait rapproché ses deux mères.  
 **\- Elles me font peut-être une petite sœur !** clama Henry, sur un ton taquin.  
Snow manqua de s'étouffer avec sa coupe de champagne alors que David haussa les épaules.  
La supposition d'Henry paraissait impossible à réaliser.  
Un enfant ne pouvait naître de deux femmes et il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre Emma et Regina, seulement une certaine entente.  
 **\- Bien essayé, mais c'est improbable !** déclara David, à l'égard de son petit-fils.  
Devant le silence ambiant, l'homme sembla quelque peu troublé et même hésitant :  
 **\- Quoi ? C'est...C'est faisable ?**  
Snow se remémora un fait qui pouvait tout expliquer.  
 **\- Quand Regina était plus jeune, elle a eu des aventures...avec des femmes !** bredouilla l'enseignante, qui digérait difficilement l'idée que Regina soit fascinée par son unique fille.  
Le berger était abasourdi.  
Son esprit avait échafaudé plein de scénarios, mais certainement pas une trame incluant l'homosexualité de sa fille en couple avec la femme qui avait brisé sa famille à plusieurs reprises.  
 **\- On va s'en mêler !** proclama David, déçu par l'éviction de Killian qu'il trouvait bien comme gendre.  
Regina s'était peut-être abaissée à persécuter de pauvres jeunes servantes, mais il n'en serait pas de même avec Emma.  
La blonde ne devait pas être forcée, contrainte ou même agir sous l'emprise d'un quelconque chantage car c'était le genre de tactique qu'utilisait Regina pour arriver à ses fins.  
 **\- David !** maugréa Snow, surprise de la réaction virulente de son époux.  
La brune pensait être la personne qui contredirait le plus Regina, mais son mari était bien plus rancunier qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé.  
L'ambiance était soudainement moins pimpante qu'au commencement.

 **[...** **]**

Regina verrouilla la porte d'entrée du manoir, toute émoustillée par la scène érotique qui allait suivre.  
La jeune femme enleva tout ce qu'elle portait hormis ses talons aiguilles.  
Le shérif fantasmait beaucoup sur le déhanché gracieux de la mairesse.  
 **\- Emma ?** appela la brune, surprise de voir le salon plongé dans le noir.  
Les ébats débutaient régulièrement au rez-de-chaussée avant de se prolonger dans la chambre d'ami, pour éviter tout malaise ou sensation de honte.  
Parfois, la blonde n'arrivait pas à se retenir et elles faisaient l'amour sauvagement contre le vestibule.  
 **\- Je suis à l'étage !** répondit l'interpellée, déjà allongée, les poignets attachés à l'aide de sa paire de menottes à la tête du lit.  
Regina gravit les escaliers à la hâte, l'originalité allait pimenter leurs pulsions.  
 **\- Oh mon dieu !** cria-t-elle, définitivement conquise par la soumission docile.  
La mairesse était sous le charme de ce divertissement novateur qui lui certifiait une domination savoureuse.  
 **\- Tu viens me délivrer, ma Reine ?** revendiqua le shérif, avec un sourire lubrique.  
Regina s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son amante, pour être à hauteur des seins volumineux et de leurs pointes rosées.  
 **\- Je vais plutôt exploiter ce corps de rêve...** murmura la mairesse, en suçotant la poitrine avec tendresse.  
Emma se cambra sous le contact délicieux.  
Son sexe trempé se frottait à un genoux hâlé, réclamant implicitement plus que des préliminaires, un mouvement libératoire.  
 **\- Plus bas !** ordonna la blonde, transie des caresses dirigées contre son entrejambe et qui frôlaient son point le plus sensible.  
Emma avait besoin de la langue douée sur son clitoris.  
 **\- C'est ça que tu veux ?** demanda la brune, en léchant la petite boule de nerfs toute humide.  
L'exploration de la mairesse était lente, mais assez précise pour créer de petits spasmes exquis.  
La brune se redressa pour saisir la clé indispensable à l'ouverture des liens métalliques.  
Une fois libérée, Emma abaissa la chevelure ébène contre son pubis et l'orgasme tant réclamé lui fut accordé.  
Les deux femmes étaient si concentrées qu'aucunes d'elles n'entrevirent l'halo noir qui enveloppa la paire de menottes.


End file.
